Arvis (Fire Emblem)
|-|Pre Timeskip= |-|Post Timeskip= Summary Arvis (アルヴィス Aruvisu, Alvis in the Japanese version) is an antagonist of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. After the death of King Azmur, he is appointed as the emperor of Grannvale. He is the son of Duke Victor of Velthomer and Cigyun, and the descendant of Fjalar on his father's side and Saint Maera on his mother's side. Arvis is said to possess the "gift of Kings", a talent and toughness that he had even as a child, allowing him to lead Velthomer at an early age after his father's suicide. He is largely manipulated by Manfroy because he has minor Loptous blood, making him the key to Manfroy's dark ambitions. He is the father of Julius, Julia, and Saias. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | High 6-B Name: Arvis Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Male Age: Late-20s to mid-30s Classification: Human, Emperor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Magic, Power Nullification (Can passively negate enemies' abilities), Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Forcefield Creation via Pavise, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill souls), Can survive without his soul | Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Valflame turns the surrounding area red), Statistics Amplification (Valflame increases his magic, defense, and magical resistance) Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Seliph) | Large Country level (Comparable to Seliph with Tyrfing, who was able to fight Julius, also uses a holy weapon) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Capable of dodging bolting) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class (Would be this powerful with the Silver Blade) | Unknown Durability: Town level (Can take hits from Base Seliph) | Large Country level (Fought Seliph, who was using Tyrfing) Stamina: Superhuman (Can contend with Seliph) Range: Extended melee range with swords, tens of meters with tomes and Valflame, hundreds of meters with meteor. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Valflame: Due to having Major Fjalar Blood, Arvis is capable of using the Holy fire tome, Valflame, which he used to personally kill Sigurd and in his fight against Seliph. * Recover Ring: Like its name suggests, this ring is imbued with the power of the Recover Staff, completely replenishing its wearer's HP at the start of every turn. * Nihil (FE4): The special techniques of Arvis' enemies will fail to function in Arvis's presence. *'Pavise (FE4):' Arvis can sometimes completely nullify an oncoming attack. *'Charm (FE4):' As the Emperor of Grannvale, Arvis inspires his allies to dodge and land hits more often when near him. Standard Equipment: Valflame, Recover Ring, Silver Blade Intelligence: Very intelligent battle commander and Emperor. Weaknesses: None notable Keys: With Most Weapons | With Valflame Gallery File:Heroes_Arvis.png|Arvis in Fire Emblem Heroes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Aang's profile (7-C versions were used and speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Emblem Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Humans Category:Nintendo Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Element Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Video Game Characters